Hetalia: Seven Minutes in Heaven
by NorwhyDoITry
Summary: Seven minutes locked in a dark closet with one of the sexy Hetalia boys ? What could be better? **Note** There will be some limes in here Beware c;
1. Introduction

Nothing to do on a Saturday night; what could be worse? Extremely bored, you lazed around on your couch, uninterestedly thumbing through your phone history. Silently, you hoped for one of your friends to text you, saving you from this utter boredom.

_Bzzz!_

And here you got an answer to your prayers! A message reading 'one new text' popped up on your screen. Clicking on it, you discovered that it was from Alfred. Perfect: nothing could possibly be boring when it came to Alfred.

_"__Hey bro! Sorry about this being last minute, but I'm throwing a party tonight and guess who's invited?!__You, duh!__You better be here, ASAP, got it?__There will be PLENTY of good food and awesome games, kay!__See ya soon!"_

A party? One of _Alfred's _parties? Hell yeah, you'd be there. You've never lived until you can say that you've been to one of his parties.

After quickly typing a reply, you flew upstairs to change out of your pajamas and into something presentable. Shorts and a casual t-shirt. Shoes, too, of course.

Grabbing your keys, you shut the front door behind you and got in your car and drove off. Time for some fun…

**xXx**

Once at Alfred's place, you let yourself inside, being greeted by the loud music and cheerful atmosphere of the party. Your eyes scanned your surroundings; all of the other countries were there along with a few humans.

"Hey, [y/n]!" Alfred's loud voice boomed above all of the other voices. "You finally made it!" He weaved his way around everyone to make his way to you. He grinned boyishly and clasped you on the back, pulling you into a big hug. "Now we can finally start the fun!"

"Fun?" You grinned at his happy-go-lucky demeanor and returned his hug. "The fun started when I walked through the door." You pulled back from your hug and smirked cheekily. Alfred's grin widened and he shook his head through laughter.

"The _real _fun, [y/n]!" You playfully jutted out your lower lip in disapproval.

Alfred took your hand and pulled you through the sea of people towards the center of the room. He pulled up a stool and climbed onto it, making himself tower above the others. People stopped what they were doing to look at Alfred who began to shout once he knew he had everyone's attention.

"Alright, guys, everyone is here so we start with the fun! Seven minutes in heaven! We all love that game, right?!" A few quiet groans came from the crowd, others looked slightly excited, the rest shifted uncomfortably. "You know the drill, put something in the bag-," he bent down and picked up a small bag and threw it into the crowd, "-and then someone else picks form the bag blah blah seven minutes in the closest-," he pointed dramatically towards a door on the other side of the room, "-and that's when the magic happens!" He laughed and winked childishly.

Alfred enthusiastically jumped down from the stool and clapped the nearest countries on the back. He walked over to you and smiled broadly. "Now that is real fun!" He nudged you and winked. "Hoping for anyone in particular?"

Your face instantly went pink and you shook your head rapidly. "N-no! Of course not!"

"Then you won't mind being locked in a closet for seven minutes with someone, right?" He smiled and his eyes followed the bag around the room. It was almost full by now.

"Nope!" you said with more confidence. "Why would I? It's not like anything could happen..."

"_Plenty _could happen." He nudged you and your face flushed, realizing how true his sentence really was. "Ah!" he exclaimed, snapping you back to reality. "The bag is back around!" He shoved the bag into your arms. "Go on, and no peeking!"

Hesitantly, you put your hand into the bag and felt around. Your fingers wrapped around an object and you removed your hand. In your hand lay…


	2. Fabric: England

…a square of fabric. You turned the soft material over in your hands, knowing exactly who it belonged to. The British flag kind of gave it away.

"Yo Arthur!" Alfred called into the crowd, jumping up and down to scan the crowd. A few moments later Arthur Kirkland brushed past the others, stopping in front of you. A small smile immediately graced his lips when he saw you.

"That would be mine," he said and gently took the fabric from your outstretched hand. He stuffed it into the back pants pocket and wrapped his arm around your waist, pulling you closer to him.

A light blush appeared on your cheeks. "Don't worry love," he whispered in your ear, "you're in the hands of a gentleman now." He kissed your ear lightly and began to walk with you towards the closet.

Once inside, Alfred closed and locked the door behind you. He banged on the door once and yelled, "Your seven minutes start now!"

A moment of silence passed. You were about to speak up, break the slience, when Arthur's fingers gently trailed across your jaw line, sending shivers throughout your body.

"I've always thought this game was silly," he said softly and moved closer towards you. "The point is to have some… _fun _in here." He put heavy emphasis on 'fun.' "But why kiss someone as beautiful as yourself in darkness when you could do it in the light? Marvel at their beauty." His face was significantly closer to your own and his words caused you to blush profoundly.

You never would have guessed anyone would think so highly of you, especially Arthur. To say the least, you were utterly speechless. While you were trying to gather your thoughts, Arthur had snuck his arms around you waist and gently pulled you up against his body.

Looking up in the darkness, you searched for his face even though the darkness around you would not allow it. You loved him, and this was why. He drove you crazy and you couldn't do anything about it. Until now… Now you finally had a chance to change that…

Reaching up, you put your hand on the back of his head and closed the distance between you. His lips eagerly meshed with yours. The feeling of pure bliss ran over your body. Of course, you have kissed other guys before, but it was never like _this. _Allowing your eyelids to flutter shut, you let Arthur take over.

His lips traveled across your jaw line and down your neck, kissing every inch of skin he could. Shivers shot through your body as his warms hands made their way up your back, under your shirt.

Arthur stopped and looked up at you, a small smile of pleasure on his lips, when he felt your body shake. Quickly, you flashed him a small smile before your lips collided once again. You felt his lips curl upwards into a smile against your own.

As his hands began to carefully roam your sides, you felt a hot, stiff bulge in his pants prodding your upper thigh. Just to tease him, you slowly ground your hips against his, causing him to moan in pleasure. Without even thinking about it, he bucked into you.

"Gentleman, huh?" you said between huffs of breath.

"Sorry, darling," he whispered. You could practically feel the heat from his face radiating from him. "Getting ahead of myself." He placed another kiss on your lips, his arms still holding you close against his body.

"But you aren't going to stop?" You smiled and kissed his neck, gently biting down on his skin. Your hips were still pressed closely against Arthur's, still moving around in pleasurable motions.

"N-not unless you want me to." His hands curled into fists, trapping the material of your shirt within them.

"Not a chance, Kirkland," you huffed against his neck with a small grin. Unknown to you, he also smiled.

His hands traveled up your back, taking your shirt with them, while yours fumbled with the buttons of his shirt. Quickly, you both discarded your shirts to the floor, satisfied that there was one less article of clothing constricting you. You put your thumbs between his pants waist and his hips, about to pull them down when the door swung open.

Arthur's hands instantly wrapped around your waist protectively as you backed up into his bare chest. The onlooker was Alfred, who was leaning against the door frame with a small smirk on his lips. You could see the heads of other nations popping into view to see what was going on.

"Your seven minutes are done but from the looks of it, you two weren't." He smiled smugly and motioned to the large area behind him. "There _are _other rooms in the house, you know." He grinned and left, leaving you both with that useful information.

Arthur bent down to pick up your shirts. Handing you yours, he shrugged his over his shoulders, leaving the buttons undone.

"Let's take those rooms to our advantage, shall we?" he whispered into your ear, lightly nibbling on it.


	3. Toy Soldier: America

…a toy soldier. You turned the small army green figurine over in your hands. It looked as though it had been used one too many times; some of the color had faded away to a light green. You looked up at Alfred to see whose it belonged to.

The wide grin on his face answered your question before you could even ask it. Your eyes widened slightly as your face flared up with heat. You prayed he didn't notice, and if he did, he didn't say anything. He simply slung his arm around your shoulders, nuzzling you affectionately before pulling away, a boyish grin on his face.

"You picked out the best item," he sung cheerily and looked at the toy soldier that was still in your hands. "Arthur gave me that way back when." He shrugged like it was an irrelevant topic. "Doesn't matter now, though! What matters is that we get out seven minutes worth!" He laughed and sent a wink your way.

There was no doubt that your cheeks were beet red by now. What would happen in the closest? Was he just joking around or did he actually want something to happen in there—? Internally, your mind scanned over all the things that could happen while Alfred dragged you towards the closet. After spacing out, you realized where you were when the lock clicked, signaling that your seven minutes began now.

As soon as you were enveloped in darkness, a pair of strong arms wrapped around your waist from behind and Alfred buried his head in your neck. He nuzzled your fondly, placing a chaste kiss on your skin as he did so.

Your body reacted by instantly stiffening as your hands went to cover his. Alfred pulled away slightly.

"You told me you would be fine staying in here seven minutes with someone… Does that still apply since that someone is me?" he asked quieter than usual, secretly fearing rejection.

You tired to turn to look at him, but his arms held you tight. He loosened up, but did not fully let go, when he felt you wiggle in his grasp. Now with ease, you turned to face him. You brought your hands up to his chest, blindly felling around for his shoulders.

"And why would my answer change?" You successfully rested your arms on his shoulders, leaning in closer to try to make out any of his features in the dim light.

"I don't know…," he looked away for a moment, but quickly turned back to face you. "You just went all red and stiff and stuff… I thought you were feeling awkward with me." You felt his shoulders rise and then fall in a shrug.

"Or…," you took a deep breath, feeling a new wave of confidence hit you, "that just means that I like you, dummy." Boldly, you placed a quick kiss on his lips.

Alfred stayed still for a moment after your gesture, gathering his thoughts. Breaking out into a fit of laughter, he lifted you off of your feet and spun you around happily. You squeaked in surprise, but you knew he wouldn't ever dare to drop you. Once he returned you to the ground, he placed a long lived kiss on your lips.

"Good thing," he murmured excitedly, his lips brushing against your skin as he did so, "or else my totally heroic plan would've failed." Faintly, you felt his lips turn up into a grin.

"A heroic plan?" You raised an eyebrow and poked his chest. "And what would that be?"

Alfred straightened up and puffed out his chest in a heroic manner, causing you to giggle. "To sweep you off your feet with my charming nature. Protect you from all the pervs who'd want you; the usual," he boasted with a playful grin on his lips. "Besides, the hero _always_ gets the hot chick."

Blushing, you ignored his last comment. "'Sweep me off of my feet, huh? How will you do that; I thought you were a hero, not Prince Charming."

"Just watch me," he winked cheekily and, with one swift movement, he picked you up from the ground, his arms securely around your waist, keeping you up in the air. You had no choice but to wrap your legs around his waist. Well— he _did _sweep you off of your feet.

"Cheater," you stuck your tongue out, causing him to chuckle. He backed you into the closest wall and planted another kiss on your lips.

"Done and done," he declared and kissed you once more. Alfred's lips stayed connected with yours as long as the oxygen in your lungs allowed.

He was right; he did sweep you off of your feet— and not just literally. Every time he laughed— you melted. His personality, his looks- _oh God his looks. _If there was a definition of perfect, he'd be it.

You tangled your fingers in his hair, occasionally tugging to see if you'd get any reactions. Finally, you earned a small moan from him. Smirking, the grip your legs had on his waist tightened, teasing him further.

Losing any self restraint he had left, he began to attack your neck and collarbone with sloppy kisses. It was like he couldn't get enough of you; he yearned to kiss every inch of your body.

Once he was satisfied with the amount of kisses he placed on your neck, he began to suck on a particular spot under your jaw, causing you to moan in pleasure. Your body shook in delight, practically begging him for more.

He smirked and continued to place kisses, this time down your chest, continually going down lower. Your hands gripped his hair, causing him to moan softly when you pulled on it.

Your hands traveled down to the top of his shirt; you had the material in your hands when the door swung wide open, blinding the both of you with light.

Francis leaned in, a small smile gracing his lips. "Having fun, I see. I hate to break the two off you up, but your time in heaven is sadly over."

He smiled again and walked away, not wanting to intrude any further. Alfred looked up at you, a seductive smile dancing across his lips.

"We still have business to settle, [y/n]." He grinned mischievously and took off out of the door, slinging you over his shoulder as he did so.

"Alfred!" you squeaked and pounded on his back, causing some heads to turn to your direction.

"Don't worry, 'ma dear! The hero will protect you!" He yelled back and headed towards one of the empty rooms to 'settle your business.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: **Was it good? Did you enjoy it? Feedback, please! c:

Next up is France~ c;


End file.
